<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【排球少年-東西組】永晝 by judy520mina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250457">【排球少年-東西組】永晝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina'>judy520mina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※東西/旭夕<br/>※東峰和西谷去北極玩的小故事，可以當作freedom的後續，沒看過不影響閱讀</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【排球少年-東西組】永晝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※東西/旭夕<br/>※東峰和西谷去北極玩的小故事，可以當作freedom的後續，沒看過不影響閱讀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「碰！」劇烈的撞擊聲響敲醒了晨間的第一道鳴響，西谷夕爬起身，發現自己並非落在柔軟的床墊上，卻也沒有想像中撞到堅硬地面的那種疼痛感。<br/>
他看向身下──原來是不小心把旭學長當作肉墊了啊！糟糕！<br/>
西谷旋即從東峰背上爬下來，急切地拍打他的肩膀，「旭學長！旭學長！你還好嗎？有沒有撞到頭？」<br/>
「我沒、沒事……」東峰臉朝地面，微微吃痛地呢喃道，「呃，你再打下去恐怕就要出事了……」<br/>
西谷見狀連忙收手，轉而將人輕輕扶起，雙手在對方腦袋上四處摸索檢查是否有哪邊腫起。<br/>
東峰被他四處作亂的手弄得有點臉熱，卻又打從心底偷偷享受著這種被關懷的溫馨感，他略為窘迫地搔了搔下巴，「說了沒事啦，倒是你沒有受傷吧？」<br/>
反反覆覆仔細確認過眼前的人沒有大礙後，西谷有些自責地噘起嘴，喪氣地說道：「你都墊在下面當我的人肉地毯了，我能有什麼事。」<br/>
「別這樣，你又不是故意的。」察覺到對方語氣裡的內疚反而讓東峰開懷地笑了。<br/>
在他的印象裡，西谷總是活力充沛蹦蹦跳跳，就像那給予一點動能就能反彈三尺高的排球，或是一支隨時準備要一飛沖天的火箭。這樣的他卻會因為這種小事而氣憤愧疚，讓東峰感到很新鮮。<br/>
這大概就是所謂的關心則亂吧。<br/>
西谷看他笑得傻兮兮的樣子，不禁用眼神凌厲地剜了他幾刀，這還不夠，甚至直接上手捏了他的臉，「笑什麼？以後你給我睡裡面！」<br/>
「豪豪豪都聽你的──」<br/>
睽違已久總算再次相見的兩人，在北極碰面的隔日就從雙雙一同掉到地板上揭開旅行的序幕，真是個精彩的開始不是嗎？西谷夕暗道。</p><p>慵懶或許是人類通病，即使夏日的極地陽光穿透玻璃張牙舞爪地朝他們宣示著強烈的存在感，兩人仍像絲毫不受影響般癱坐在地上發呆了好一陣子，懶得動彈。<br/>
像這樣毫無顧忌地拋卻工作、責任和生活瑣事，單純享受待在一起的時光，似乎已經是很久以前的事了。<br/>
光陰無情地在蒼松勁枝中旋成年輪，在人們的身上鑿出刻痕，歲月帶得走許多事情，譬如青春、譬如回憶，彼此分開的空白期卻沒有洗掉東峰對西谷的思慕，重逢的那一瞬間，如曠野上吹過清風，迅速掠過他的眼睫，他用力地眨了又眨，多少個夜裡入侵他夢土的少年輪廓漸次明晰，遂伸出顫巍巍的雙手，將眼前的傢伙使勁揉進自己胸前，出動全身五感謹慎地確認這不是又一場令他心碎的夢境。<br/>
「旭學長，好久不見。」<br/>
先是熟悉的笑聲傳出，再是腰間回抱的力度，種種證據彰顯著西谷夕千真萬確的存在，肌肉倏地繃緊，心臟宛如接上電源的馬達，於胸腔雷鳴般轟轟作響。<br/>
簡直快被自己的心跳聲吵得聽不見外界的雜音了，東峰旭心想。</p><p>※　※　※</p><p>呆坐了幾分鐘後，西谷總算起身開始撿拾散落一地的空酒瓶。<br/>
東峰愣愣地看著他動作，眼裡全是後知後覺的詫異，「我們昨天有喝這麼多？」<br/>
「啥！你何止是喝很多，你還發酒瘋！」<br/>
「我發酒瘋？」<br/>
「……旭學長你如果是為了掩飾害羞才假裝失憶的話我會生氣喔！」<br/>
「等等、不是，我是真的沒印象！到底發生什麼了！」<br/>
發覺對方表情中的猙獰和慌亂不像演的，西谷不禁眉頭緊皺，「你真的全忘了？」<br/>
東峰汗顏，「我……我做了什麼嗎……？」<br/>
「哦──你做的可多了，你要先聽哪個？」<br/>
「……」</p><p>記憶回溯到一天前，兩人碰面後先去湖邊釣魚閒聊，晚上品嘗當地美食，回到旅館後彼此情緒仍十分高亢。儘管恰逢夏季，極地畢竟還是高緯度地區，平均溫度仍偏低，初來乍到又不習慣經常旅行的東峰尚未適應這個環境，放下行李後連連喊冷，西谷見狀咯咯笑著取出了幾瓶伏特加。<br/>
「天氣冷就是要喝這個！身體很快就會暖了！」淡定發表了疑似老司機言論的傢伙又從冰箱裡拿出了冰塊和幾罐碳酸飲料，「不過我猜你應該不常喝酒，所以加一點可樂應該會比較好入口……嗯？等等，你喝太急啦！笨蛋！」<br/>
西谷萬萬沒想到不過是一個轉身的時間，東峰竟已擅自開了瓶往嘴裡灌，他一個箭步衝上前奪走酒瓶，另一隻手安撫地拍了拍對方肩膀，「還好嗎？」<br/>
「好燒……小谷你平常都喝這種東西啊……」<br/>
「才不是，你是不是對我有什麼誤解。」聞言使他哭笑不得，「等了那麼久終於見到你實在太開心了，才突然想喝酒助興的。」<br/>
他讓東峰坐著別動，翻出酒杯後簡單調了兩杯酒遞給對方，「別喝太快。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
一般而言大多數人都習於飲酒賞月，然而此刻正值北極圈的永晝，即使時針已步入深夜時分，天邊依然流轉著晚矄的柔和橙光，東峰與西谷並肩而坐，一邊喝酒一邊賞日，數杯黃湯下肚，不知不覺竟也喝乾了整整一瓶。<br/>
西谷正些許微醺但神智仍算清醒，他滔滔不絕地闡述自己旅遊的趣事，興致正高昂時感受到肩上頓時落下的重力，「……然後那個路上遇到的阿公就突然問我要不要試試海上男兒的滋味，我就答應了……唔，旭學長？你想睡了？」<br/>
「沒、沒事，你繼續……說……」東峰的咬字糊糊地攪在一起宛如黏在桌上的麵糰，他將臉埋進西谷的頸窩來回磨蹭著，雙臂環住他的腰。<br/>
這傻大個平時可不會這樣撒嬌的，今天是怎麼了？西谷疑惑著，輕輕側過臉才驚覺東峰滿臉泛著不自然的酡紅，隨即伸手撥掉對方的酒杯，「你喝醉了，別再喝了！」<br/>
「是這樣嗎……？」<br/>
「好了好了我們該睡覺了，你去喝杯水不然頭會很痛喔。」邊說邊推搡著身後的大個子，西谷想起身倒水，卻發現怎麼推都推不動，「你幹嘛？」<br/>
「你身上、好香……」<br/>
「什麼？」<br/>
還來不及因為這句過於跳脫對方性格的話而震驚，東峰已突然欺身壓上作勢要吻他，嘴唇擦過他柔軟的臉頰。<br/>
西谷腦海中此時正經歷一場進退兩難的宇宙大爆炸。<br/>
這傢伙突然這麼熱情他不習慣啊！之前明明連親個嘴都會害羞到不敢與他對視的男人，怎知喝了酒就像換了個靈魂似的如此強硬！<br/>
不過旭學長好歹也是個主攻手，偶爾強硬一點好像也很合理……<br/>
理智不斷警告他適可而止就好繼續下去肯定會出事──可是他捨不得推開對方怎麼辦？<br/>
「你、別這樣，我們先睡覺，有事明天再說……」他試圖擠出最後一點自制力希望能維持住場面。<br/>
「不行嗎？」東峰抬起原本正舔舐著戀人鎖骨的臉龐望向他，迷茫的眼神中夾有一絲不移的堅定，「小谷，我好想你……每天都想……」<br/>
砰──理性的高牆應聲而塌。<br/>
此刻的東峰像隻巨型犬般朝他投以渴求的眼神，棕色長髮有點凌亂地披散在肩頭，在西谷眼中竟品出了些許野性的味道，平時一撩就害羞的男友現在卻強勢地對他撒嬌，他怎麼可能受得了。<br/>
於是西谷停止了思考。<br/>
「可以啦哪次不可以。」語畢他立即用行動代替語言，親上對方的眼睫，一路啄吻至他的鼻尖、下頷。<br/>
東峰舒服地瞇起眼睛，享受男友小動物般舔咬在他皮膚上的觸感，摟著腰的雙手開始不安分地向下探尋。<br/>
感受到臀部被有意無意輕撫過的西谷不滿地撥開東峰的手，他轉身將東峰推倒在地，跨坐上他的腰，兩手抓過對方雙手蠻橫地放在自己的屁股上，居高臨下地直視他，「要摸就乾脆點摸，少在那裡畏首畏尾的！」<br/>
「抱歉……」他再次下意識地道歉，被西谷摀住了嘴。<br/>
「就說了不要一直道歉。」<br/>
東峰盯著西谷微微泛紅的面容瞧了許久，寬厚的手掌「聽話」地輕輕揉捏著戀人的腰臀，貓抓一樣的力道，接著他突然笑了，笑容青澀得彷彿回到他們最初認識的剎那。<br/>
他輕聲喚道：「西谷。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「我喜歡你。」<br/>
「……我知道啦。」<br/>
「西谷。」<br/>
「又怎麼了？」<br/>
「謝謝你。」謝謝你，來到我的生命。二十多年的生命歷程，如果說有什麼在他無波的心湖上篩落一滴濃墨重彩的鏗鏘，那一定是你。<br/>
「……你確定你是喝醉不是吃錯藥？」西谷調笑地拍了拍對方的臉，東峰始終凝視著他，那目光濃稠得像是要親手挖開胸膛捧出他鮮活炙熱的淋漓血肉獻祭予他，滿身滿心都在傾力訴說著愛。<br/>
人類或許可以控制自己的言語，卻很難精準地掌控自己的眼神，難以宣之於口的滿腔心意覓不得解脫，就會流竄到靈魂之窗，隨著那窗的開闔緩緩溢出，漫成一望無際的海洋。<br/>
西谷被這眼神撓得心癢，罕見地害羞著移開了視線，「我也喜歡你啦。」<br/>
只要是你想要的，什麼都可以給你。<br/>
這或許是他生平第一次察覺到，為了一個人付出自己能給的一切，這爛俗電影情節般的感情描述，原來他也能深刻領悟。<br/>
這大概就是愛吧。</p><p>※　※　※</p><p>「就這樣嗎！後來我就睡著了？」<br/>
「不然你還期待發生什麼少兒不宜的事嗎？」<br/>
「才不是，太好了，沒事就好。」<br/>
「哦──看來沒做成你很開心是不是？」<br/>
「……」這孩子怎麼今天砲火特別猛烈，好像說啥都不對，東峰緊張地摳了摳鬢角，「我只是覺得我們的第一次不能在意識不清的狀態下發生而已，因為我……我很在乎西谷，所以更要慎重看待才行。」<br/>
默默欣賞了一會對方侷促不安的表情，西谷終於憋不住笑彎了眼，「噗，知道你很愛我啦！我沒有生氣，只是想捉弄你而已。」<br/>
「……小谷你學壞了。」<br/>
「再壞你也喜歡。」他驕傲挺胸，氣勢十足，「今天想去哪玩？哥帶你！」<br/>
「去哪都行，不如我們猜拳決定吧？」</p><p>只要兩顆心緊緊相依，無論走到哪裡都是永晝。<br/>
因為相愛之處，永無黑夜。</p><p>End</p><p>※末句節選於法國作家紀優‧穆索《因為我愛你》。</p><p>因為宿醉會導致勃起不易所以就沒讓他們打炮了（講得好像我會開車一樣<br/>
東西組在我心目中實在太青澀了永遠都像初戀，鵝很努力醬醬釀釀了希望不會太奇怪QQ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>